


Give The Man His Cuddles!

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, POV Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Being with Alec has taught Magnus many things, including that mornings aren't mornings if they don't start with snuggles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 😊 here are five ficlets about our favourite morning snugglers

Coffee, Magnus thinks, as he slips into his robe watching Alec while he sleeps, helplessly smiling when he rolls to deposit himself face first in _his_ pillow. They can have coffee, and perhaps indulge in something sweet for breakfast, eating it in bed since it's Alec's day off and they have no need to get up at all if they don't want to. The time is theirs, however they want to spend it.

The apartment as he walks through it seems just as content as Magnus is feeling, like it too is looking forward to having Alec for company for a few uninterrupted hours. Perhaps _they_ are still new, but Magnus likes to think that Alec already belongs here. That he already feels comfortable enough in his space to make himself at home. The way he's sprawled out face first on the bed when Magnus can't resist going back to peek at would suggest that Alec does.

The balcony doors Magnus pushes wide open, taking a moment to breathe deep as he surveys the city below. A soft breeze follows him back inside when he turns; this afternoon will be a warm one so he wants to let in some fresh air, make the most of it while he can.

In the kitchen Magnus is on auto-pilot as he thinks about the possibilities of their day. He sets up a tray with cups, plates, and glasses wondering if Alec can be persuaded to join him in the bath. They are still adjusting to the perfect temperature for them both since Magnus prefers the water to be scalding, while that same temperature for Alec leaves him shifting in discomfort and pink-skinned. Alec always smiles through it anyway, wanting to try anything that makes _him_ happy. Magnus is sure he's never been with anyone who has put his happiness above anything else. It is a novel feeling, and an exciting one, though also one he doesn't intend to take for granted.

Magnus fills a French press with coffee as he heats some water, going through several possibilities for movies they can watch later while laying together on the couch. He doesn't really mind what they do today, as long as they don't leave the apartment. Magnus has rearranged his schedule so he is appointment-free, and has also silenced his phone so there will be no interruptions. Alec did the same with his when he arrived last night wearing a look of both relief and exhaustion. They deserve this time away from everything else just for them.

As his stomach rumbles, Magnus pictures the kitchen of a favorite bakery in Poland, since in his opinion it is never too early for kremówka or even pączek. He flares his magic for both leaving enough Euros to cover the cost on a kitchen counter, then sneaks out some freshly squeezed juice from a nearby cafe. His final touch is a single rose taken from his usual florist, the cost of which he deposits in their cash register. Magnus has just taken the water off the heat ready to pour into the French press when he hears the soft padding of Alec's feet behind him, leaning back for his embrace as he wraps him up in a hug from behind.

"Good morning, Alexander."

"You weren't in bed," Alec grumbles sleepily into his neck pressing kisses there, before dropping his forehead on his shoulder with a soft sigh.

Magnus puts the hot water back on the stove covering Alec's arms with his hands, smiling as Alec's hands slip beneath his robe. "I was coming back. With breakfast."

"Sleepy," Alec insists, taking his hand and tugging for him to follow. Magnus doesn't resist, though does laugh when Alec slides his robes from his shoulders and all but tackles him back to bed.

"Would you like to sleep some more?" Magnus asks as Alec arranges him how he wants him; on his back so he can sprawl out against his chest. He slots his leg between Magnus' and tucks his fingers around his side, running the stubble of his chin against Magnus' skin before he settles. Alec gives an indignant wriggle until Magnus wraps his arms around him, a move that Magnus closes his eyes for to fight off the urge to laugh. Alec's contented sigh then blasts against Magnus' skin telling him he is now _comfortable_, and is followed by a sleepy kiss before he lays his head back down.

"Not tired," Alec tells him belatedly, nuzzling against Magnus' chest before dropping his head back again. "Just this."

Magnus sweeps his hands over Alec's shoulders before hugging him close, then raises up just enough to get a kiss to the top of his head before he begins to play with his hair. If Alec wants them to spend a little time in bed _cuddling_ this morning, then who is he to complain?


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you going?"

Magnus has one foot on the floor with his hands braced against the bed, doing his best to slide from Alec's embrace without waking him. He can move no further, since Alec's hand has shot out and curled behind his knee, tugging him back. So Magnus leans back to press a kiss to his forehead, stroking his hand down Alec's arm and gently squeezing his wrist so he'll loosen his grip. "Only the bathroom."

"Come back," Alec says, half-sighing and half-asleep. Though not so asleep he can't snag Magnus' fingers before he gets too far.

"I will. In two minutes," Magnus promises, circling his thumb over the back of Alec's until he lets go.

"_Soon_," Alec huffs into his pillow, putting a smile on Magnus' face as he finally makes his way to the bathroom. Who would ever have thought a _Shadowhunter_ would be so demanding of morning snuggles?

Magnus doesn't really like to track the passage of time when it comes to his relationship with Alec, purely because he feels like their time together won't ever be enough. He could spend every moment of the next century curled up in Alec's arms doing nothing else, and he would still feel deprived when it was over. Though Magnus _is_ aware that in the time they have been together, these sleepy morning cuddles have become a part of who they are. Alec is _grumpy_ without morning kisses, and has dragged him back to bed on more than one occasion, grumbling that he hasn't even had a _hug_.

So Magnus quickly uses the bathroom then rushes back to bed, already in Alec's arms before he's fully laid down. Alec kisses his shoulder, and ear, then nuzzles along his jaw before claiming his mouth.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Alexander."

"It's early."

"Yes. It is."

"_Good_," Alec says dropping his head into Magnus' neck. "We don't have to move yet."

"No," Magnus agrees, beginning to trace his fingers over Alec's back, "we don't."

"Mmhmm."

Magnus smiles, lazily continuing to trace those patterns and feel Alec doing the same into his skin, knowing Alec's routine before he fully wakes. He needs _contact_, lots of it, alternating between them being pressed up together so there is no space between them, and running their hands over one another's skin while laid on their sides. They will kiss, sleepy sweet things that are pressed into skin or claimed from mouths, and are accompanied by sleepy good mornings. They will stretch together, and yawn together, snuggling deep beneath their comforter one moment then throwing it back the next when too warm, never losing grip of one another as they do. And finally, when they are both more fully awake, they will crack their eyes open and smile across the pillows. Alec truly is the _best_ thing Magnus has ever seen at dawn.

There have been no partners Magnus has shared a bed with quite like Alec; though that is true of so many other things about him as well. But sleeping with Alec and then waking beside him have become some of Magnus' favorite moments of his days. He has never been dragged back to bed just to be held, nor has anyone ever protested when he has to leave before them. He's certainly never had a partner cling to him like an octopus, or been with anyone who will message him throughout the night telling him he is missed on the rare occasions they sleep apart. Magnus is sure he has never been loved this much.

When Alec finally opens his eyes Magnus feels the full force of that love blinking back at him, a certainty settling over his heart that he has never known before. Alec curls his hand at his hip splaying his fingers wide, wriggling close enough that their shins brush together. He closes his eyes again when Magnus runs his fingertips over his scalp, turning his head quickly to get a kiss to his palm when Magnus drops his hand from playing with his hair.

"Tell me about what you're doing today," Alec says softly, walking his fingers up Magnus' chest. Magnus curls his hand around Alec's leg so he'll know to throw it over his hip, indulging in another kiss before he starts to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

The sheets are still warm when Magnus slides his hand out looking for Alec, belatedly realizing he is not in bed. Though only seconds pass before Alec is climbing back in, burrowing straight into his arms.

"It's _cold_," he protests, shivering against Magnus' chest as he tucks in close. Magnus pulls the comforter up over Alec's shoulders for them to huddle beneath, sure he can hear snow hitting the window glass.

"Well. We don't need to go anywhere today if we don't want to," Magnus replies, thankful that they both have a full weekend off. He smiles for Alec's sleepy kisses against his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head when he settles and slings an arm around his waist.

"Not for hours, anyway," Alec tells him with a sleepy nuzzle before he's shifting up so he can lie on his pillow, rearranging their comforter once again.

Magnus smiles, knowing no amount of snow will keep them indoors all day, even if Alec clearly doesn't intend for them to go anywhere just yet. Alec loves wintry weather, delighting in them wrapping up warm and holding hands as they tread fresh footprints into snowy paths. Snowball fights too, and even ice skating sometimes, along with sips of hot chocolate or mulled wine, wherever they are in the world. Though today feels like a lazy one whatever they end up doing after two very difficult weeks for them both. Magnus thinks a walk through a park in the snow sometime later this afternoon will be as energetic as their outdoor activities will get.

"I am in no hurry to be anywhere," Magnus says, smiling for the kiss he receives. Alec laces their fingers together against the sheets between them, hooking his ankle over Magnus' leg to keep him close.

"Good. Then we can stay here."

"All morning if we want to."

"Perfect. I think we deserve it," Alec says, stroking up the back of Magnus' thumb. "Especially you."

"Oh, we don't need to think about the week that is behind us." His week has been _long_. Demanding clients, on edge warlocks thanks to a little mischief from some Seelies, and Magnus' patience tested in every which way.

"No, you're right," Alec agrees, leaning in for another kiss. "So? What do you want to do this weekend? Apart from this?"

"Well. Yesterday afternoon one of my clients asked for us to meet in this cafe which was serving the most amazing-looking rice dishes. I have been thinking about that masale bhaat we had in that restaurant on the Lower East Side ever since. Do you remember it?"

"I do. It was amazing."

"I thought perhaps we could go tomorrow. For lunch. Though it will be late evening when we are there. Mumbai, I mean; there are several restaurants I think we could try."

Alec smiles as he raises Magnus' hand to kiss the back of, his eyes crinkling up in mirth. "Sounds good."

"What?"

"I thought maybe you'd want a weekend where you didn't have to do anything strenuous at all."

"Alexander. It is merely a portal. We can go a little earlier, perhaps see a few sights, then eat a delicious dinner before coming back here. We can spend the rest of the day on the couch. And tonight. You are right; I don't feel like doing _too_ much."

"So. Movie night?" Alec says, dropping his hand to sweep up his side.

"Something from Bollywood?"

"If you'll dance for me," Alec tells him, moving closer with a glint in his eye that tells Magnus they really aren't getting out of this bed for a long, long time. _Good_.

"Let's compromise. I will dance _with_ you."

"Will there be gin?"

"Alexander. When is there not gin in this apartment?"

"Good point," Alec agrees, pressing against Magnus to roll him on to his back. Though whatever other intentions he has in mind for him, Alec first nudges between his legs, and then drops his face into his neck, tucking his fingers around his waist. Magnus hooks his ankles over Alec's legs and rests a hand on his lower back, the other beginning to play with his hair.

"Then, our weekend is planned," Magnus says, smiling for the kiss to his neck.

"_Sleepy_," Alec mumbles against him with a contented sigh as Magnus massages the back of his head. Magnus smiles, arching beneath him and closing his eyes. This is going to be a beautiful weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Even laid here in bed, after all the time that has passed since they arrived here, Magnus can _feel_ the difference in their surroundings to where they woke before. The same satin sheets they sleep in still brush against their skin, and despite its new additions they still live in the same loft apartment. Yet beyond their windows is no longer the bustle of New York, with its never-sleeping streets and constant feel of being on alert. When they stare out from their balcony now, it is to look over the view of Alicante. More Shadowhunters roam the streets beneath their feet than Magnus has ever walked among. And although his and Alec's life is now settled here, on some mornings more than others Magnus is all too aware of that _difference_. Perhaps even more so now that Clary is back in their world.

He and Alec portal back to New York any chance that they get, sleeping in Alec's old bedroom in the Institute and feeling very much like _guests_. This is the first weekend since Clary's return that they are taking purely for themselves, at Alec's insistence. Not that Magnus needed much persuading. But Alec reciting back to him his speech about _taking moments_ still made him laugh, leaning on his _husband_ in amusement happy to indulge in every moment he can give him.

His _husband_, Magnus thinks, out of habit reaching across those satin sheets to play with the ring that has now been on Alec's fingers for a little over two years. Magnus is sure there isn't a day when he isn't replaying their wedding, pulling Alec in to dance to their wedding song, or poring over their wedding photos. Magnus still has moments when he has to pause, to pinch himself, to remind himself he really is this lucky and gets to have all this.

"Magnus. You're thinking _really loudly_."

Magnus' smile is automatic, once more squeezing over Alec's wedding ring then reaching up to push the hair back from his forehead. Alec's eyes remain closed as he grips him by the waist and drags Magnus closer, pressing a yawn into his pillow before he smiles.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Alexander."

Alec hums and yawns again, arching against Magnus before moving so he can rest his forehead against Magnus'. He lifts up to kiss his cheek then deposits his face in his neck, smiling there when Magnus wraps his arms around him.

"I feel like I slept late."

"Do you want me to check the time?"

"No," Alec says as he presses a kiss beneath his jaw. "We don't need to know that."

"No work. No phones. No places to be," Magnus agrees, pulling Alec's leg to hook over his.

"Just us."

"Just us. Exactly how it should be."

"I'm sure other _deputies_ feel the same way about their partners," Alec teases knowing exactly what it will earn him. He is smug as he arches beneath Magnus for being thrown on his back.

"Are you telling me that the High Warlock of Alicante is the deputy of the _Consul_?" Magnus asks, his tone indignant even as he grins at him, wriggling to slip between Alec's thighs.

"Well. I'd say it was more like you're my _equal_," Alec retorts, arching beneath him. His grin is triumphant when Magnus presses him to the bed under the weight of his chest and he can't move. "And I certainly don't want to think about how anyone else is waking up this morning, or who they're doing it with."

"Then why did you even mention it?"

"This," Alec replies, lightly gripping Magnus by the waist. Magnus would normally tickle him in protest for his words and the raucous way he'll laugh, and the chaos that is Alec thrashing against the bed to avoid his fingers. But not today. It feels like they haven't had a quiet, unhurried morning like this in so long. He'd rather hold him here, savor the smile on his face, and indulge in having to do nothing else for a while.

Not that they don't have _some_ of this in their mornings, no matter how busy, Magnus thinks, as he settles better on his forearms and nuzzles along the length of Alec's Deflect rune. If he dares leave the bed for too long without giving Alec his cuddles, Alec will track him down wherever he is in the apartment to claim them. He's even followed him into meeting rooms, or caught up with him before he can reach clients, just to get his morning hugs. Not that Magnus often leaves before providing them, or ever objects, of course.

"Well, then. We should stay right here. For as long as we want."

"All day," Alec agrees, nudging against Magnus' cheek so he'll look up, then slotting his fingers through the back of his hair to pull him in for a kiss.

"We could get take out. From anywhere. We don't even have to leave the apartment."

"Sold."

Magnus hums in agreement as Alec noses against his cheek, before kissing him again. And since they have no other plans for the morning this is all they do, trading kisses and catching each other up on news they haven't yet shared, without letting go of one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
_Warnings: don't panic! The thing that looks like has happened at the beginning of this story hasn't happened at all; all is well! Honest!_  
**
> 
> * * *

_He can't move. Magnus is trapped. Though not by any external source wanting to keep him in place. This is his fear, his thoughts, pinning him to the bed. Because Magnus knows that if he reaches out, slides his hand across the cold sheets in search of Alec's skin, it won't be there. Alec is long gone. Lost to the passage of time long ago._

_Though as dreams often do anyway, Magnus is moved, now sitting in the apothecary of his empty apartment clutching an arrowhead tight in his palm. Its sharp edge is a comforting sting against his skin, one that Magnus sometimes needs to remind himself he is alive. He is so numb without Alec. Mementos of Alec sit in their own treasured box with a royal blue velvet lining, each one of those mementos worn with age for Magnus' constant touch. The detail of the omamori bought so long ago is faded and frayed, though for Magnus it still provides momentary relief, bringing Alec back to him for a few seconds at a time. _

_He is moved again, this time finding himself stood on the edge of a cemetery. Alec's headstone is beyond his reach locked away where no Downworlder can ever tread. Time may have stolen Alec from him, but it is the Clave that keeps him away, refusing Magnus even the right to grieve by his graveside._

_"Oh, Alexander—"_

"Magnus. Magnus, c'mon, wake up for me."

Magnus startles awake for Alec's gentle shaking, needing several seconds before he can separate the tendrils of his dream from the man laid by his side. When he realizes he is not alone Magnus gasps, throwing himself into Alec's waiting arms with such force that Alec is winded for it; though Magnus knows he doesn't mind.

These dreams come to Magnus sometimes, usually when life has conspired to keep them apart for longer than either can bear, their workdays grow too long, or just when it's been a particularly bad day. Magnus holds on to Alec tight reassuring himself he is really here by pressing his ear against Alec's beating heart, letting its steadiness calm his own.

"You doing okay?" Alec says softly, his hands warm and soothing as he runs them over his back.

Magnus squeezes his eyes shut tight still clinging on to him. This dream is too vivid sometimes, meaning it can take a while to shake off. Though not today. Magnus refuses to allow a _dream_ to take anything from them. This is the first day of a long overdue vacation that they have been looking forward to for weeks. Magnus shudders as the last images of that dream leave him, and he lets out a deep, relieved sigh.

"I'm fine."

"You haven't had that dream in a while," Alec says as he gently rolls Magnus on to his side and cups his face, looking at him in concern.

Magnus shakes his head, shifting so they're pressed together as much as possible, slinging his arm around Alec's waist. "No. I haven't."

"Anything I should know about? Why you dreamt it, I mean?"

Magnus closes his eyes for the gentleness of Alec's touch as he pushes his hair back from his face, smiling at how delicately he untangles a couple of strands. "No reason I can think of in particular. Though I don't know when I will ever not fear losing you, Alexander."

Alec smiles as he leans in to kiss him, squeezing Magnus' side before pulling back a little and withdrawing his hand. He flattens it out against the bed palm up, a sleepy flame of soft green magic lapping up from it. Drawn towards _Magnus_, as every part of Alec always is. As Alec always _will_ be.

"Magnus. I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

"I know—"

"I'm not," Alec insists, turning his hand over in a familiar gesture so that Magnus knows to twin Alec's magic with his own.

There is a tugging sensation just behind his navel as their magic connects and spirals together in its typical dance. Magnus is grounded for watching the blue-green swirl, the last of that _ache_ for his dream seeping away until he feels whole again.

"I love you," he says, loud and clear, because his voice doesn't feel like it's going to shatter anymore. Alec is _here_, no matter how many times he dreams that he isn't. Alec chose forever for _him_. For many other things also, but in this moment, for _him_ is the only one that counts.

"I love you too, Magnus. Always."

"Forgive me for starting our vacation on such a maudlin tone."

"Oh," Alec says as he settles more comfortably on his pillow continuing to watch the magic spiral between them. "I thought our vacation started last night. Feels like it did, anyway."

There it is, the tone and the wink that forever makes Magnus laugh. And smile, fills him with joy, makes his heart swell with love and affection that, until Alec, he had never experienced. Magnus cradles Alec's head and pulls him in for a hard kiss, their magic dropping away as Alec tugs him closer still.

Alec has a breathless smile waiting for him when they pull apart, his fingers still curled at Magnus' hip, forever his anchor. Peace has returned to Magnus' world again, safe in the curl of Alec's arms.

Since they have no reason to move anywhere in a hurry, Magnus nudges Alec over on to his back so he can lie on his chest. Alec curls his arm around his shoulders in a loose grip, resting his free hand on his chest for Magnus to play with. He squeezes Magnus' fingers between his own as he toys with his wedding ring, raising his head for a kiss whenever Magnus looks up.

They talk of everything and nothing, sharing stories and memories of friends and family, in between going through all the choices they have for where to portal to first. Over their years they have acquired several holiday homes, and are of course welcome in the homes of so many of those friends and families. There are so many places they could go.

There are beaches waiting for them to walk on, city streets for them to explore, entire cuisines they are yet to sample, and so many more things besides. There is magic Alec still wants to learn, and Downworlders Magnus still wants to teach. And Shadowhunters, of course, who have evolved in Magnus' eyes under Alec's guidance, yet still need a little education once in a while.

"So," Alec says in that soft tone that says he is just seconds from sleep, already turning them back on their sides, "where are we going first?"

He is asleep before Magnus can even form the words to answer. Magnus smiles at his husband, tucking him back beneath their comforter and pushing the hair back from his forehead even when he knows it will fall right back.

"Nowhere, for a while," he says softly, pressing his head into his pillow, watching Alec as he sleeps until his own eyes grow heavy.


End file.
